Spider man meets destruction
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Spider man faces the green goblin and dr octopus new creation please r
1. Chapter 1

At shield head quarters, the team were doing their classic training. All of a sudden, Nick Fury comes in saying  
"We have a new recruit her name is Lavender but when you are out on the field she is called dragon girl" "hey captain nick why do they call her dragon girl" asked nova smugly "we'll if you must know she has the power to form up dragon parts and she can also turn into a full dragon but the only thing is I need one of you lot to go and pick her up" he then turned to spider man "_just watch him pick me to the dragon girl_" spider man thought "spider man can you do me a favor and go pick up the new recruit" said nick fury. "_what did I tell you_" with that he set of to pick up the new recruit but he was going to be in for a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

asLave as lavender landed she looked around the airport for 5 minutes when she heard a voice from a corner

"I am here to pick you up" she then turned around to see a man in a suite to help him breath and 8 giant extendable tentacles

"are you from shield?" Asked lavender quite shyly "yes but before you can come you must show me you can turn into a full dragon!" Said the mysterious man "very we'll with that flames wrapped around her and when they released her it revealed a crimson red dragon with black spikes on her back "yes you are perfect being for my master the green goblin" said the man in triumph "what but you said you were with shield" said lavender shocked "ha why would I be with a sorry excuse for a team now it's time to sleep" with that she delta sharp shock go through her back before fully collapsing.


	3. Chapter 3

When dragon girl awoke she found herself chained to a up straight chair with chains around her wrists, ankles, arms and neck when she had fully awoke she saw a giant green goblin type of creature "ah so the test subject is awake were did you find it she is a great find with her dragon ability she will be a great host for my serum" with that he came up close with an injection with a black goo thing crawling around. After he injected the goo into her dragon arm a black goo crawled all over her arm and wrapped its self around her body until it covered her entire body and her eyes went entirely white and teeth growing sharper and sharper and longer and longer. Until she was covered with black goo and razor sharp teeth. As soon as it had finished she ripped off the chains and started trashing the place it then looked at the green goblin and charged then suddenly he lifted up his glove green electricity shot whilst yelling "obey symbiosis" with that it froze and bowed it's head and listened then the green goblin turned and said "look at the absolute destruction you have made hey i like the sound of that I will name you destruction now go to the city lure the shield crew then rip them all to shred limb from limb!" with that she flew out of a broken window heading to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

When destruction got to the city she imminently started throwing cars and when a boy started taking pictures of her she suddenly turned to him he then saw her but she then coiled her tail around him. She then opened her mouth wide open and let out a piercing screech with that she opened her mouth wide open showing her huge white teeth and just as she was about to eat the boy in one bite a web closed her mouth she then dropped the boy to rip off the webs. She looked straight ahead and saw the shield crew. When she ripped off the webs she again let out a piercing screech which made all of them cover their ears. "Hey do you notice that this venom's body looks more like a dragon?" Asked white tiger they all then looked at it "no way were is it's fire breath and big dragon wings" answered Nova. Suddenly destruction looked up at Nova and with just a single breath a blaze of fire shot from her mouth but missed him, luckily, "ha ha missed me missed me-" but before Nova could finish his sentence destruction then grew big black and gooey wings she then shot up hitting Nova. When he landed hard on the floor he got knocked consensuses then destruction landed next to him coiled her tail around him lifted him up and then as she was about to eat him spider man shot another web at her mouth this time he then ran up to her because he realized that she was the new recruit "stop!" Yelled spider man. Destruction was still holding Nova in her muscular dragon tail."you know this isn't you look at yourself this is not what a true dragon would do just remember who you really are!" With that she the evil went out of her eyes she then looked at Nova in her tail she then put down Nova and then looked at spider man. she then picked up spider man in her tail and then looked at a broken mirror from a van "i am a monster and I will take my revenge on the person who did this to me and I know were to find them" with that she spreed her wings out and flew off back to the green goblin and doctor octopus.


	5. Chapter 5

As she was flying she felt a thump on her back she stopped and turned around to see spider man on her back she then grabbed him and held onto a building "what do you want spider man stop following me I don't want you to get hurt" with that she wrapped her tail around his body and flung him away "_so she throws me into a building_" thought spider man as she got in the building she said "master I want to prove my self to you...by riding the world of you!" With that she immanently pounced on him and attacked him "OTTO OTTO COME AND HELP ME!" Suddenly Dr. Octopus came out and wrapped his tentacles around her body and her neck but with one bite his tentacle fell off "AHHHH!" Screamed Dr. octopus she then turned to the green goblin and was about to slash at him when a web grabbed her hand and pulled her back "STOP!" Screamed spider man she coiled her tail around his foot and pulled him off the ledge and yelled "I told you not to follow me!" With that she lifted him up and was about to eat him when he shot a web into her eyes which blinded her until she ripped them off. She then turned to spider man and flung a big piece of metal. But spider man luckily dogged it he then hid in Dr. octopus's lab he looked around until he found the the symbiosis and put into a machine which after a few minutes gave him the cure. But as soon as cure was done the door was smashed open "spider man I know your in here just come out"suddenly five webs strapped down her tail feet and hands and a extra one was shot to close her mouth. "Fine you asked for it!" Yelled Spider-Man all of a sudden he jumped down and injected the cure into her. when he had finished injecting the cure into her she turned into her human self and the collapsed spider man then picked her up and set of the shield's helicopter little did he know that the green goblin was watching them and in a low evil whisper "i will get my destruction back just you wait and see"


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours lavender woke up in a hospital bed in shield headquarters she looked around to see Nova,white tiger,power man,iron fist and spider man."what happened all I remember is getting here then getting a painful shock in my back"lavender said quietly "oh you got turned into big ugly-" started Nova but a web stopped him "let's just say you had a very bad first day" said spider man. lavender looked up then said "how long have i been asleep for?" "Try unconscious and we are still hoping that you will be on with shield" "I wouldn't miss this job opportunity for the world" lavender answered and 6 weeks later she joined in on every shield mission and was always looking for the green goblin and Dr. Octopus to get revenge for turning her into destruction.


End file.
